Memories and Miracles
by TransientTruth
Summary: Terra and Warrior of Light have a conversation about trust,and the former eventually gives our beloved warrior a name!How will this turn out?Hinted WoLxTerra.Rated K.ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dissidia or anything else related to it. They belong to Square Enix.**

**A/N: Well, this is my first attempt at writing a Dissidia fic, and I don't play Dissidia either, so the characters might be a little OOC. Here's a short guide to my writing style: Most of my fics include some humor or/and crack, hinted romance and fluff. Anyway, since it's my first time, I beg of you, no flames. However, reviews and other forms of constructive comments are welcome.**

**I look forward to writing more of DFF fics! :D**

**The reason for writing this fic is because~ it's a birthday gift for a friend of mine :'D**

**So much for the blabber. Well, enjoy!**

**Summary: A moment of peace is something that is not experienced often, especially for the warriors of Cosmos. As the other warriors took a short break, Terra does some soul-searching. Being a former warrior of Chaos, she was not trusted by many of her friends – people whom she calls comrades and fight alongside with. To Terra, Warrior of Light seems to be one of them. For a long time, silence stood between them, until Terra finally plucks the courage to talk to him.**

* * *

><p>Onion Knight and Terra had parted ways ever since they had been ambushed by Cloud of Darkness, and she was walking alone. She hated being by herself – nobody could tell what could happen to her. She wondered how Onion Knight was coping by himself, and wandered around without aim.<p>

Soon, she found herself in the Order's Sanctuary. Terra didn't know how or when she got here, but she noticed something was amiss. In all of the places she passed, it was empty, and the same goes for the Order's Sanctuary, so she thought. Her instincts sharpened instantly, and her legs stiffened. All she could hear was the flow of the plane of water beneath her feet, but her eyes widened as she started to hear something else – footsteps moving through the water. She knew it wasn't hers, and her eyes started to scan her surroundings. On the horizon in the distance, she saw a silhouette. It exuded a familiar aura, but somehow, she didn't dare to approach it. However, curiosity took over and she started to walk over, her steps creating soft ripples on the calm water.

Terra realized that the silhouette was the Warrior of Light. He was clad in blue armor as usual, and was standing with his back faced to her, seemingly in deep thoughts. He didn't seem to take notice of her presence, either. After deciding that intruding someone else's thoughts would be rude, Terra turned around and was about to leave when the warrior called her name. She froze.

"Did you need something?" The nameless warrior asked, turning around. He wasn't wearing his horned helm, and Terra widened her eyes and blushed, looking away, thinking that he looked quite charming without it.

"No…I was just passing by here." The esperkin said after pausing for a long while. "Anyway, I think I should take my leave now."

"I can tell there's something in your mind, Terra."

"But…I'm not sure if…"

The warrior said nothing. He just waited for Terra, and she just loosened her shoulders for a moment.

"I'm not sure if you or any of the other Cosmos warriors trust me." She answered.

"Why would you think that?"

"You don't seem to trust me. Your eyes always seem so distant, and I find that… I can't really talk to you." She looked away again.

"That's just the way I am, Terra." He looked at her with the same stiff expression. "I admit, I couldn't trust you at first, but seeing how hard you tried to gain it, I suppose that you are dedicated to fight under the arms of Cosmos, so you have my trust. I'm sure the others feel that way as well."

Terra looked at the warrior for a while. He sounded like he meant it. Behind that stern tone of his voice, she could feel a hint of sincerity. That was all she needed to know.

"Thank you," Terra smiled and paused for a while before continuing. "Lucius."

"Lucius…?" The warrior raised a brow, wondering why the esperkin would give him such a name.

"Well…sorry if I called you that out of the blue." She said, biting her lower lip. "Something tells me that your name is Lucius though."

"Lucius…" He mumbled, echoing what he had said earlier. He indeed has no name, and no memories of his past, either. But something stirs in his mind, something about the trails of his lost memories. He frowned, then he heard someone in his sub-consciousness call him by the same name Terra gave him. It was a feminine voice, soft and high pitched, like the chime of a petite bell, which was exactly like Terra's voice. That voice…it gave him a nostalgic feeling, the warmth of home, and his eyes softened upon hearing it.

"Have I…said something wrong?" Terra asked. The warrior just blinked and looked at her again.

"No, it's nothing." He said, locking his gaze on Terra. After a pause, his voice became a little more amiable. "But…keep this to just the two of us. And call me by that name only when nobody's present."

"Like now?" Terra asked. She had sensed the difference in his voice. Even if it was just the slightest change, she was able to feel it.

He nodded.

"All right," She smiled. "Lucius."

A slight smile played on the Warrior's face. Lucius…it was befitting, for him at least. Terra noticed his smile and looked at him.

"You're smiling, Lucius." She pointed out. "I thought you've never smiled before."

Upon hearing what Terra said, his smile snapped back into a straight line like an elastic band. He almost forgot he wasn't supposed to smile. He hadn't even done that in front of the goddess, yet…

"Well…" He coughed awkwardly. "Keep that between the both of us, too."

"Alright, I promise." Terra giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>*squeals* that was just the cutest thing ever! I like this pairing now. It's just so contagious! 8D<strong>

**Well, let me know if there should me something more, like if I should write more fics about this pairing, or if there should be more fluffiness. :3**

**Oh, and one more important thing – remember to tell me if the characters were OOC.**

**Reviews please~ I love you all x3**


End file.
